


Прекрасная мечтательница

by TinARu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Спой нам, Элиот.





	Прекрасная мечтательница

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте позволим себе помечтать, что Монстра из Эла вытащили, и все ХОРОШО. Вот тупо ХО-РО-ШО!
> 
> "Beautiful dreamer" можно послушать в исполнении [Бинга Кросби](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtgklHQ52WE) или [Роя Орбисона](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_VnbtRFx5Y). Полный текст и перевод песни [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/roy_orbison/beautiful_dreamer).

Марго взбивает подушки и мягко улыбается Джулии, пока та расстилает одеяло, и в ответ получает не менее теплую улыбку. Они будут спать. Просто спать. В квартире, которая не совсем их, в окружении людей, которые вроде бы семья, а вроде бы и почти незнакомцы. Но Марго плевать. Она оглядывает их ложе и, возвращаясь в гостиную, протягивает руки Элиоту и Кью. Она не знает, как они уместились на этом кресле вдвоем, но это не важно. Все не важно, когда Элиот настолько восхитительно живой и настоящий, когда он так знакомо улыбается и все дотрагивается до нее и Кью, словно не может насытится прикосновениями. Ничего не важно. Потому что Квентин, их мрачный, загнанный Квентин, о котором Джулия взволнованно говорила, что он умрет, а они не успеют его спасти, светится с головы до пят. Светится слабо, призрачно, почти незаметно. Марго видела его таким лишь на коронации, столь давно, что тот день кажется почти сном. Поэтому весь мир не имеет значения, пока они здесь. Пока ее маленькая, изувеченная и грустная семья с ней.

Она тащит их из кресла за руки и не говорит. Она вообще не произнесла ничего после того, как задыхаясь и роняя слезы, сжимала Элиота, вернувшегося фактически с того света, и Кью, который с того света его и вытащил. Вроде бы она обзывала их мудаебами и пиздаболами, но она не уверена.

В спальне уже как раз собрались все. Пенни легкими пассами рук двигает вторую кровать, занесенную в просторную комнату магией, а Джулия, прикрывая ладонью широкую улыбку, смотрит на него. При виде Кью она быстро протягивает ладонь к нему, и Марго вынуждена отпустить его руку, которой он тут же сжимает уже ладонь Джулии. Это не страшно, все равно спать они будут все вместе. 

Марго как на буксире затаскивает Элиота в кровать, укладывая его по середине их сложного заколдованного ложа, состоящего из миллиона подушек, одеял и целых двух матрасов. Эл не сопротивляется, только накрывает ее лицо ладонью с длинными пальцами и медленно проводит ими по щеке. Не проходит и минуты, как по другую сторону от него появляется Кью, и Элиот обхватывает его за плечи, тащит на себя, ближе и ближе, пока наконец голова Квентина не оказывается на его плече. Марго по другую сторону тоже укладывает голову к Элиоту и чувствует, как сзади возится Джош. Тихо звякают дужки очков, когда он кладет их на тумбочку, и что-то внутри Марго отзывается на этот звук. Последнее напряжение покидает тело, когда мягкие руки обнимают ее за талию. Эти руки каждый раз будят в ней удивительное чувство покоя, и она подставляет висок, чтобы Джош мягко его поцеловал. Элиот лишь хмыкает над ухом, но только и всего.

Вскоре сзади к Кью ложится Джулия, а прямо позади нее и Пенни. Этот Пенни не их, но сегодня это не так обидно, как бывало прежде. Не хватает лишь Кейди и Элис, но их квест только начинается. Их миссия. Они еще найдут к ним дорогу.

– Спой нам, – вдруг шепчет Марго неожиданно для себя. – Спой нам “Прекрасную мечтательницу”.

– Но ведь... – Элиот сбивается, и она слышит, как его сердце стучит чуть быстрее, чем следует. – Бэмби, ты ненавидишь, когда я пою ее кому-то кроме тебя.

– Не верю, что ты никогда никому не пел лучшую колыбельную на свете, – в ответ улыбается Марго, хотя ее лицо и видно только Квентину. В его глазах стоят слезы, словно отражение ее собственных. Влага срывается и бежит по его лицу вниз, теряясь в волосах и мягкой ткани футболки Элиота.

– Спой, – шепчет Кью. – Когда ты ее пел, Тедди сразу засыпал. Мы оба засыпали.

– Спой, – эхом отзывается Марго. – Я совсем не ревную. Нам нужен твой голос, чтобы наконец поспать.

Она видит, как пальцы Элиота сильней впиваются в плечо Кью, оглаживают, прижимают. Слышит его сбившееся дыхание. Он быстро целует Квентина в лоб, а потом и Марго. Джош за ее спиной одобрительно начинает мурчать мелодию, Джулия где-то недалеко поддерживает его напев. Тихо-тихо. Все знают “Прекрасную мечтательницу”.

– Когда я буду петь, думайте о звездах и летающих короблях и о том, что вы никогды не услишите чего-то столь великолепного, как сейчас. – С хрипотцой шутит Элиот и тут же шепчет тихо, будто не хочет, чтобы остальные услышали, в сторону Квентина: – Тедди обожал ее.

И потом под ухом Марго начинает вибрировать его грудь. Это та магия, о которой она когда-то говорила с Квентином. Простая, вроде бы привычная. Самая волшебная. Она закрывает глаза и улыбается.

“Прекрасная мечтательница, пробудись на мой зов.  
Звёздный свет и капельки росы привечают тебя.  
Звуки грубого мира, слышимые днём,  
Смолкли, убаюканные светом луны.”


End file.
